


I Know

by hazandtommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot, Romance, its a bit sad too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazandtommo/pseuds/hazandtommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis worries about Harry and he knows when he is not okay. He's just trying him to realise, it's okay not to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Little one shot of today's events in NY. (Harry getting mobbed) - 30, June.

"How are you?"

It didn't take much until he answered his call. He saw what happened this morning; he saw how people mobbed Harry and he wasn't there with him, not when that happened or after, just to make sure he was okay.

So he called him, but he didn't answered at the question he made first, too worried to even say "hi", so he asked him again.

"Harry.." He whispered, not being sure Harry was really okay. "Love, how are you?"

Harry let out a sigh "M’okay, Lou." He said, he sounded tired. 

"Are you?" Louis asked because clearly he wasn't.

Louis knew Harry better than anyone. Harry loves their fans and likes to make them happy, he always wants to meet as much of them as he can and take photos or sign things for them, but when he can’t, Louis knows, he feels guilty even when it’s not his fault. 

Harry always says it’s the least he can do for them, but sometimes is not possible and as much as Harry says he understands, he really doesn't. He rather get mobbed by them, than not meet them. 

"Yes, Louis, I am." Louis couldn't help to let out a sigh, Harry always do this. Sometimes he kept things to himself and Louis couldn't handle that. 

"It wasn't that bad, really." Harry said when Louis didn't say a thing. 

"Maybe.. But it was bad enough-" He was interrupted by Harry’s laughter. Maybe it was worst than Louis has thought. 

"You worry too much, Lou. I'm okay, nothing bad happened."

"No, Haz. You’re not and I can hear it. Do you forget I know you better than anyone?" Louis said, because it was true.

"No.." And that was everything Harry could say, because Louis, his boyfriend, knew him even better than he knew himself. 

"I know this is going to sound cliché, but you know it’s okay not to be okay, yeah?" Louis asked him. 

"That’s very cliché, Lou. Even for me." He chuckled. Finally some sincerity in his voice and Louis was glad about it. 

"Yeah, but it’s a very true statement." And even though he couldn't see Harry, he knew he smiled at it, even if it was just for a second. 

"Yeah.. I know." 

"So, are you okay Harry?" Louis asked again, hoping this time Harry would be sincere. 

"It wasn't really that bad," He started saying, pausing to take a breathe. "but I wish it hadn't went that way."

"We don’t always get what we want, Harry. You know that." Louis said, even though he wished it wasn't like that. 

"I know, but-"

"But it’s okay." Louis said before he finished. 

"It's not, Lou." Harry said, a bit desperate, a bit sad and a bit guilty. "I just- I can’t-"

"I know." And he knew. Louis knew the amount of things fans do for them, he knew, without them, they would be nothing and he knew Harry just wanted to thank them. 

"Why I can’t at least do that?" Harry asked, voice low as if he was asking that to himself. 

"You do so much more than you acknowledge, Haz." 

"Perhaps.. But I could do so much more, you know that." Harry said and you could hear how guilty he felt about this whole situation.

"As much as you wish, as much as I wish, you’re not a super human, Harry." Louis just wanted Harry to understand even superheroes took days off. 

"I know." Harry let out a little sigh and Louis knew he was understanding, it was really okay if one day, one time, he just couldn't stop for the fans.

"Hey," Louis started. "you are Harry Styles, there’s going to be another opportunity, yeah?" He was trying to cheer him up, even if it was just for a little bit, he wanted to make him happy.

Harry chuckled, because it was true. He will have more opportunities, maybe even tonight and that was a nice thought for him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Louis said, the sadness was clear in his voice, but so was his happiness and the love he felt for Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said softly to him. 

"You don’t need to thank me, love." Louis chuckled, because he really didn't have to, this was part of his job and he was glad doing it.

"No, Lou, just-" Harry stopped, trying to get his thoughts in order, letting out a small sigh. "Thank you for knowing me this well."

"Well, Haz, thank you for letting me get to know you this well."

"I love you, Louis." Harry said.

"I know. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> so, what do you think about it?


End file.
